Prison
by Die Krote
Summary: Zhalia's mind is full of traps waiting for her. In that moment, on the roof of the castle of Vlad Impaler, she didn't fall in any. But what if it changes and she w i l l get tricked by her own mind? Well, you'll see. That's some depressive trash. Generally, nothing what worths your attention, but I wanted to publish it.


That was it. The moment, in which she got, that she has no idea, about the meaning of that whole stuff. Mission meant better life. But what did that exactly mean?

Doubts. Second thoughts. Hesitation. That is why, in that moment, she simply couldn't. She had never killed anybody. And she didn't want to change it. Especially, killing that man, who gave her some understanding and attention.

The reasons for which she changed the sides. For which she turned her father to the stone. He stood still, full of surprise and fear.

Few seconds of dizziness and disorientation. Did that really happen? Then a realization.

Yes, it happened, Zhalia. Yes, you have just betrayed your father. The man, who saved you from a dying on the street. After all, one more or less street orphan doesn't make a difference...

However, there was also another side. He saved her, but then went back to work. Klaus was a workaholic, everyone knew that. So his daughter was still a little bit like an orphan. He cared only when something was wrong. Either she did something wrong or she was feeling bad. That's it.

Maybe that was a reason for getting so close to Dante. He cared. All time, he simply cared.

And what about the future? For now, it was probably only a prison. Or even death. She was too tired for running away. For disappearing. So two options left. Prison or death. But if she had to die, she would decide about it herself. And she sentenced her for it because of Dante.

Dante. Still here, on that roof, looking at her.

Actually, he felt relieved. He was still alive. And Zhalia was finally with them. Offically now. Or she'd be in a few days. He would tell her about his feelings. Finally.

He went to her, when he saw her face. Tears rolling down the cheeks, clenched theeth and fists. Her legs failed her, she fall to her knees.

In that moment, the only thing Dante wanted to do was hugging her and saying, that everything's alright.

However, her nervous system was going crazy right now. That friendly gesture looked for her like an attempt to trap her. So she backed.

He saw it and said "Hey, I don't want to hurt you. You know it, Zhalia, come on."

But she read it as a trap. A trick to get closer to her, then hurt, catch or kill. So she backed again.

The way she was raised proved to her, that no one is friendly just because. There is always a reason, usually not a nice one. How she could forget about it?

Dante was getting closer. She wished so much, that he is honest. But she didn't believe it. She felt endangered.

Then, she got, how stupid is that whole situation. She had betrayed her father and all thing she believed. She started to laugh. She was so pathetic. Believing in love? How stupid you have to be, to do so?

For a moment, she felt like she's not that girl, who crawls on the roof, who is so screwed. So she laughed louder. That girl was so pathetic, so stupid.

But then, she went back to her head. And suddenly felt so sad. So unreal sadness. So she cried. Laughing and crying at the same time.

Dante speeded up. Zhalia was looking so sad and lost. And she was backing further and further. Suddenly, he got, what she was up to. Sitting to close to the edge, slowly getting up.

She didn't want to end up in a prison or be left for anyone's mercy. She wanted to decide herself. And she did. A bit painful option, both mentally and physically. She thought, that Redhaired wouldn't manage herself. She would go back to her addictions.

But for Sanne, it wouldn't make a difference, if Zhalia was death or imprisoned. And she wanted to b e.

She finally stood straight and gently leant backwards. It was pathetic, she was too afraid of facing the ground and decided to face the sky. For the last time.

Zhalia felt so sad. What a pity... She wanted to live a little bit longer. But not in a prison.

When she almost lost a ground under her feet, Dante caught her wrist.

"Don't you dare. I need you, ok?"

In that moment, she almost believed. Almost. With a quiet 'kids are downstairs, I'm sorry', she ripped out her hand and finally fall.

After all, it wasn't so hard. You just had to focus on the alternative option, see, how bad it is and what's the most important, don't think about the pain.

At first, Dante felt, like his the one, who was turned into stone. When he finally reacted, it was too late. Creepy sound of breaking bones reached his ears.

Slowly, like in a some kind of trance, he went to free Sophie and Lok. When he did, he rushed to the place she should be. And she was.

Horrible scene. Arms and legs crooked creepily. Blood all around. Crushed skull. Only the face stayed more or less undamaged. Sad smile still on that pink lips. Closed eyes. Face saying 'that's sad, it ended up like that, but it had to'.

"It hadn't, Zhaal, it hadn't", he muttered, feeling all of his dreams and plans pop like a soap bubble. Small tear rolled down he's cheek.

She imprisoned him. His heart, somewhere in a fortress laying far, far away, where the only key to its gate is death.

 **Well, shit happens, so that fic happened. Blame Sara, she is the one, who inspired me to finally write it down. I guess, it has appeared in my mind, while reading Suzue0Shayana's 'In Pieces' (by the way, go back to live, Sha!). The last sentence sounds so poetic, that it's pathetic (watch that rhyme, my name is poet, I am a Phillip xD). No, actually, it is shitty, but my main series is worse, so... Well, you know what I mean, I don't speak English, ok?**

 **The other thing, is that everyone says, that Zhalia betrayed the team and the Foundation. But in fact, she betrayed Klaus and Organization, because that was the faction she really was in. However, I won't argue..**.


End file.
